magifandomcom-20200222-history
Balbadd Republic
Balbadd Republic (バルバッド共和国, Barubaddo Kyōwakoku), formerly the Balbadd Kingdom (バルバッド王国, Barubaddo Ōkoku), is the home country of Alibaba Saluja. It was called by Sinbad as a Great Oceanic Nation before its decline. It was controlled by the Kou Empire under rule by Kouen Ren as the Governor General. At the start of the Kou Civil War, Kouen proclaimed Emperor and Balbadd became the capital of Kouen's Western Army and 80% territories of the Kou Empire. Three years have passed since Balbadd gained its independence. Subsequently, they chose the citizens who are going to represent their country and made a parliament according to Barkak. Appearance Balbadd is the smallest country in the continent, comprising several hundreds of small islands. It is part of the Northern Oasis Countries and is located near the seas, making Balbadd a great trading nation as it was known to trade with countries such as Sindria and the Western Parthevia. Its capital is Balbadd City. History Before Balbadd turned into a republic, the Saluja Clan had been the ruling family of the country for many generations. During the reign of King Rashid Saluja, Balbadd was one of the economic and maritime powerhouses with the second largest trading center next to Reim.AoS: Night 31, Page 4 Sinbad managed to learn trade from King Saluja, which helped him establish the Sindria Kingdom, and two countries became major trading partners. Balbadd is currently in control of the Kou Empire and the Western Subjugation Army was stationed. Later became capital of Kouen's Western Army and 80% territories of the Kou Empire at the start of Kou Civil War. Plot Current Arc Balbadd Arc Balbadd is introduced as the smallest country on the continent, whose independence is attributed solely to its diplomatic relations with other countries. Sinbad, while visiting it, says that since the death of the last king, Rashid Saluja, the country has become disheveled. The current king, Ahbmad, broke off trade with Sindria due to Balbadd currently having domestic problems with a group of thieves called the Fog Troupe, whose members are seen as heroes by the poor citizens. What's more, Balbadd is under heavy influence of the Kou Empire. Not only is Kou's currency circulating within Balbadd, but Ahbmad also is engaged with one of their princesses, Kougyoku Ren. This marriage means signing a treaty, which will make all of the citizens slaves. To stop it, Balbadd's third Prince, Alibaba Saluja, dethrones his brother and changes Balbadd into a republic. He also negotiates with Princess Kougyoku and cancels the treaty with the Kou Empire. This helps Sinbad as well, whom of which proposes to go to visit Kou's empire himself. However, some members of the Fog Troupe don't approve the change of polity, which eventually leads Balbadd into a state of civil war with a great number of victims. According to Sinbad, everything that happened in Balbadd might have been planned by the Kou Empire all along. After the civil war ended, Kou's army came and war seemed inevitable, but thanks to Sinbad's influence, they only made Balbadd come under Kou's jurisdiction, still acknowledging Balbadd as a republic. What's more, Balbadd's royalty wasn't given a death sentence but instead were exiled to Sindria. Second Sindria Arc In Balbadd's territory, the Kou Empire has its western expedition's army's base. Judar arrives there and is greeted by Kouha. Kouha comments that this country is really sultry. Then, Koumei Ren arrives and the three of them go to Kouen Ren, where he states that the day in which the Kou Empire will obtain the whole word is imminent. Second Balbadd Arc Balbadd's appearance changed to that of the Kou Empire, in order to unify the world. After the revolt, the Empire gave the citizens food, clothes and places to live, dividing everything equally, without making distinctions between poor and rich. If people work well and pay taxes properly, their laws increase. However, everyone has to wear clothes according to their status: green clothes are for the former Balbadd's citizens, brown for slaves, and white for the nobility. People also aren't allowed to choose their work, they only can do simple labor jobs, never the ones that include using one's brain. Only people from Kou can give commands and decide who will have a certain position in a certain place. The slavery in Balbadd was introduced by Koumei Ren. Slaves aren't Balbadd's citizens but people from different race from the North. According to Koumei himself, the slavery is humane. Slaves will be freed after 5 years of service and mistreatment is prohibited by law. The slavery system is used as a way to educate children as well as to maintain public order. Citizens Royal Family Fog Troupe Army Regular Citizens Trivia *Balbadd greatly represents , in terms of architecture, trade and fishing in addition to the soldiers attire. Soldiers Concept Sheet *In the real world, Saluja is a gotra (which means "clan" in Hindu society). *Their royal swordplay closely resembles real-world fencing. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Balbadd Category:Countries